1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device including an inspection pad and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display substrate including a plurality of pixels, each having an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. Display devices can be categorized based on their display technology into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
Display substrates typically have a quadrilateral shape and include an active area configured to display images and a non-display area surrounding the active area. The active area includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and the pixels are driven by various signals and driving voltages which are provided from the non-display area via signal lines and power lines.
The standard display also includes a pad unit formed on one side of the non-display area so that a flexible printed circuit board such as flexible print circuit (FPC), chip on film (COF), or tape carrier package (TCP) can be mounted thereon.
The standard pad includes a driving pad unit and an inspection pad unit. The driving pad unit transmits the various signals and the driving voltages received from the flexible printed circuit board to the pixels. The inspection pad unit transmits various inspection signals to the pixels in order to inspect the pixels.